The Magic of Nintendo
by lightfairy287
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Ashley has no idea what has come for her. She soon realizes that there is another world out there. Full of Nintendo characters... Her brother is turned evil, Ganondorf wants her Triforce, and Link is about to die. Will the world be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
  
One night a 15 year-old girl with dark brown hair was walking in her backyard. This girl's name is Ashley. She heard a rustling in the bushes, then someone walking behind her.  
She turned around and asked, "Who are you?"  
The figure said in return, "I'm Mario."  
"Mario?" Ashley gasped. Then something else appeared behind Mario. It was Luigi.  
Ashley asked, "How did you guys get here?"  
Luigi said, "From another planet, which is uncharted."  
"What planet is it?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Oh, okay."  
Ashley turned around and saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. She ran up to Ash, with Mario and Luigi behind her and asked, "Ash! Is it really you?"  
"You bet it is!" Ash said.  
"But I thought you were a cartoon."  
"Not for you, I'm real to you."  
"Cool! Why don't you come into my house," Ashley said pointing at her house" to spend the night?"  
"All right," they all said in unison.  
They walked into Ashley's backyard door and had a tour. When they got to the game room....  
"Wow!" Ash said, "You have a Game Cube? But I thought it came out on November 18th."  
"It's November 28th!" Ashley said.  
"Oh, I thought it was October 18th here."  
"You're way behind!"  
"Guess so."  
"I don't have Super Smash Bros. Melee yet or enough controllers so we can't play any games together."  
"You don't have to play the games with us," Mario said. "You can play us in the games."  
"What do you mean?" Ashley said.  
"I mean that you can warp us into the cube and play us and sometimes we can give you clues on how to play the game."  
"Neat!" Ashley said. " Why don't we all go to bed now? Does anybody have sleeping bags except Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu?" "We don't!" Luigi and Mario said together.  
"So then let's go!"  
They all went upstairs into Ashley's bedroom. Ash, Misty, and Brock got their sleeping bags out and curled up into them and read Nintendo Power mags.  
Ashley got Mario and Luigi's sleeping bags and Mario and Luigi curled up and read Nintendo Power mags.  
After an hour, Ashley was dressed in her pjs and said, "Lights out!" And turned out the lights. She checked her clock and saw it was 10:00PM. On a Sunday? She thought. Damn. She turned her alarm on to 5:30AM and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
The next morning, Ashley's alarm went off at 5:30AM.  
Beep-Beep-Beep!  
No one woke up except for Ashley. She turned off her alarm and got up to get dressed.  
She crept very quietly over Luigi's sleeping bag, and when her foot touched the carpet, creak!  
Luigi stirred but didn't wake up.  
"Whew!" Ashley whispered.  
She finally got over, got her clothes, and got dressed in her bathroom.  
She got out and everyone was still sleeping. She sighed and turned her stereo on very loud.  
Every one sat straight up in their sleeping bags.  
Ash yelled, "Turn it down! I'm trying to sleep!"  
Ashley turned her stereo off.  
"It's time for you" Ashley pointed at Ash, "to come to school with me."  
"Do I have to?" Ash moaned.  
"Yes. Every one I know 'hates' Pokémon, so I want you to come to school with me."  
"That's insulting," Ash said madly.  
"I know, I don't like what they say either."  
"They don't have to know" Mario said.  
"What? But-" Ashley was cut-off by Mario.  
"Here," Mario gives Ashley a device with a button on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
Ashley inspects the device, and sees that her name is engraved on the bottom of it. "Ashley" it said. And below it, it had "S h a n a "also engraved.  
"What does this mean?" Ashley asked pointing to the unknown letters.  
"You will find out soon," Mario answered.  
"What does it do?"  
"It" Mario said pointing at the button, "is a device that makes us invisible."  
"Can I press it?"  
"Yes! Of course!"  
Ashley presses the button and everyone disappeared, "Sweet!"  
She presses the button to make them appear again.  
"Take this," Mario hands Ashley a Nintendo Mushroom.  
"Will it do something bad to me?" Ashley asks.  
"No it won't!" Mario chuckles.  
"Okay, if you say so," Ashley drops the mushroom in her mouth, chews it, and swallows it.  
"Well, what's it supposed to do?"  
"Press the button," Luigi said.  
"Okay," Ashley presses the button on the device and everyone didn't disappear. They just stood there, staring at her.  
"Wait a minute! You're supposed to disappear!" Ashley said. She pressed the button two more times, holding it up to her face. "Is it broken?" She then asks.  
"Nope. The mushroom you ate made you see us for a year. Then you'll have to take another one next November," Mario said.  
"So you're invisible now?"  
"I think. Let's look in a mirror."  
"You can use my bathroom mirror."  
"Alright."  
They all went into Ashley's bathroom and looked in her mirror, with the lights turned on, and Ashley saw that they weren't there.  
"But I-," Ashley said.  
Mario interrupted, "You can't see us because mirrors reflect light, right?"  
"Right."  
"Well, you see, I think that's because you can't see us and the mushroom you ate has unilight, a light with one beam that makes you see invisible people or things, and the light bounces off the mirror corrupting the beam and stops you from seeing invisible people or things."  
"So that's why I can't see you, right?"  
"Right."  
"Okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
  
They went downstairs to eat breakfast. Ashley got cereal out of the pantry, milk out of the refrigerator, bowls and spoons. She put the made cereal in front of her friends.  
"I can't eat this," Luigi said.  
"Why?" Ashley asked.  
"Because we aren't real to your world." "But, you said you were real-" "To you, not any one else." Soon Ashley's Mom walked into the kitchen. "What are these bowls doing on the table? I said you could only have one, not six!" And she stomped to the table and then a flash of white light followed by a boomerang pushed her Mom back and was knocked out. Okay. This is definitely weird! Who the hell has a boomerang? Ashley thought. Then out of the white light, a 17 year old man, in a green tunic, and with a sword in his hand came out of the light, kneeling on the floor. He pushed himself up off of the floor with his sword with some one behind him. "Peach?" Mario asked. "Yes?" Peach asked. "I thought you were working for your next game." "Finished it." "Great." "Thanks." Peach got up also from kneeling and looked at the green-clad man, "Come on Link." "Wait! More of you?" Ashley asked. "Of course!" Mario said. "No, no, no. I don't have enough room in my bedroom!" "What about the other room with the big closet?" Mario asked. "That's right! You guys go in the room and I'll come up stairs after I'm done with breakfast." "All right. Let's a go! I'll show you the way," Mario motioned them upstairs. When Link went upstairs last, he glanced at Ashley and smiled at her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5  
  
Up in the guest's bedroom with the big closet, Mario was asking Link how and why he got here. "Not right now," Link said. "Why?" Mario asked. "Because- I think that girl is coming up." "Her name is Ashley."  
  
Ring-ring-ring!  
  
"Is that the phone here or is it your Pokégear, Ash?" Misty asked. "I think it is, lemme check... It's Professor Oak! He wants us back right now!" Ash said. "We've got to warp back. And Link," Link looked at Ash, "put your sword back. I think they have enough in the dining room. Oh, and Good luck," and Ash vanished with his friends. Link gave Mario a funny look and put his Master sword back into its scabbard. Soon Ashley opens the door. "Where's Ash?" was the first thing out of her mouth. "They went to Z- uh... I mean our planet," Peach replied. "Hmmm... strange. That's a surprise." Link looks at Mario, and Mario shrugs his shoulders. Link breathes deeply and says, "Speaking of surprises I have some for you." "WOW!!!! I've never heard you talk before!!!!" Ashley screamed. Link looks at Mario with a frustrated face and Mario shrugs his shoulders again. "Well, there's one gone." "You have a great speaking voice, do you... umm...'sing'?" "Actually, no I don't. But I play the ocarina. But you know that already." "Yeah... but, can you play a song for me? PLEASE?" "All right. I'll play The Song of Time." "WAIT!" Ashley yells before he even puts his mouth on the ocarina." Will it do something?" "Of course...not...ahem," Link said gleefully. He started to play. While he was playing, Derek, Ashley's brother woke up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6  
  
Derek walked into the room yawing; rubbing his eyes, he saw Link, Peach, Mario, and Luigi. He stood there in shock, as Link put his hand on the hilt of his Master sword in defense, and then started screaming at the top of his lungs and ran out of the door behind Ashley who was also in shock for him seeing Link, who was also invisible. She watched Peach as Peach walked out of the room after Derek. Link laughed, "Is that your brother?" "Yes, sadly, it is," Ashley answered to him in a low voice.  
  
Back outside the room, Derek was screaming, "Mom! Dad! Help m-!" Peach caught him with her magic and asked, "You can see us, can't you?" "Uh-uh," was his frightened reply. Soon Link came out with Ashley close to him. Link held the shiny blade of the Master sword in his left hand. "Are you gonna KILL me?" Derek asked. "Yes, if you don't stop panicking!" Link said. Even though he didn't mean it. Ashley looked at him with piercing eyes. He looked at her and gave a: I- definitely-won't-and-you-know it look at her. She smiled and nodded. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop." "Why don't we just stop talking outside of the room and get inside?" Ashley asked with her hands on her hips. "You're right. We don't want to wake your parents," Link said. They walk into the room and there is Bowser standing right in front of the door, as Ashley opens it, with Mario and Luigi chained up behind him on the bed. Bowser laughs, "You think you got away with this huh, girl?" he points to Mario and Luigi. "First of all, you got to get some Tic-Tacks or something 'cause your breath STINKS!! And-"Ashley was cut-off by Peach. "How dare you!" She said and walks up toward Bowser ready to slap the hell out of him, but something else appears before her and Bowser disappears in thin air. "GANONDORF! I thought-"Link was cut-off by Ashley. "Uhhh... Link.... is that, who I think it is? Damn, he's huge!" Ashley said. "What were you thinking, Samus? Ha!" Ganondorf laughs. Derek bravely asks, "H-h-how tall are y-y-you?" "7 feet. Now get out of here, shrimp! This is no place for you to be in here!" He said and started to make a big ball of black magic in front of Derek's face but Link pushed his hand away, causing him to loose his concentration and the ball disappeared. Ashley thought how disrespectful Ganondorf was being to her poor brother and said, "That's rude calling my brother names! Geez! You have to be older than I think you are!" Ganondorf looked at Ashley and stared at her with evil eyes. She had a shiver go up her spine. Ganondorf said in a low, evil voice, "What is your name, my dearest?" Link growled at him. "Why should I tell you after you tell my brother to leave? He is allowed you know!" "Because" he said in the same tone, "I need to know, the sacred writings state that a girl just like you has the name of Shana." "Uhhh... well, that's not my name. It's... Ashley." "Take out your aniraco and show it to me," Ganondorf commanded in his usual low voice. What's an aniraco? Ashley thought. Then a voice sounded in her head, It's your device with a button on it, remember? The voice sounded a lot like Link's. Ashley looked up at Link. Link gave her a little smile but didn't look down. "Well!?" Ganondorf was getting very irritated. Ashley searched her pockets and found the "aniraco" in her back pocket of her blue jeans. "Good. Now let me have it for a second," Ganondorf snatched the device from Ashley and turned it over. He showed her the unknown letters "S h a n a ", "These letters represent a girl's Hylian name: Shana." "So what you're saying is that you guys think I'm part Hylian?" Ashley asked. "Yes." "So I'm called Shana in your world?" The voice in Ashley's head came again. Yes, Shana. "Yes!" Ganondorf said, ready to blow up. He yells at her, "Now do you understand!?" And throws the device back at Ashley. Luckily, she caught it. "Y-y-yes... I guess." "Finally. Now..." Ganondorf looked at Link as he spoke. "I need Link for a little chat." "WHAT!?" Link yelled, Master sword at ready. "Neena nor sadonu." "OHHHHH GREAT!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled madly, clutching his head with his free hand. He helps every one out of the room. Slices Mario and Luigi's chains with his Master sword and helped them out of the room.  
  
Ashley gets impatient as she sits outside of the room. She just finished a conversation with Peach and got bored. For a little while she watched her brother talk to Mario with sparkling eyes. He seems to be enjoying this. She thought. Then looks at her watch, 30 minutes have gone by. She thought about an hour had gone by before she looked at her watch. Then she puts her ear to the door, eager to hear what's going on. "...NO! She can't come with! I know what you want with her! You can't have her!" The voice was Link's. I bet its Zelda. Geez, is that what they've been talking about all of this time? Or is there more? Ashley thinks to herself. "You don't know why, do you?" Ganondorf hissed. "I was ordered by the King to take care of this! And you come in ruining my plans! You evil-"Link was cut-off by Ganondorf. "BRING HER IN AND WE'LL DISCUSS THIS TOGETHER!" Ganondorf boomed. The door shook. Huh? Who is "her"? It can't be me... can it? And if Ganondorf yells one more time my parents are going to wake up! Why can't he just shut up? Ashley thought angrily. Link opens the door and sees Ashley. He looks at her and gave her a don't- be-frightened look and motioned her in. Ashley gets up, grabs Link's hand, and follows him in. The door closes shut, leaving Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Derek outside of the room. She sees Ganondorf standing with his feet, shoulder-width apart, grinning. She shivers. Link holds her hand tighter. "Ganondorf! What the hell do you want with her!?" Link yelled. "Everything," Ganondorf answers wickedly. OH MY GOD!!!! What does he want from me? I hope its candy, damnit. I hope Link's thinking the same thing. Eeek! Man! This freaks the hell out of me!! Ashley thought as her eyes widen and her face goes pale. Link notices Ashley's face go pale, "Shana? Are you okay?" "I-I-I-I got to go to school! Uhhh..." she hesitated trembling all over as pictures emerge her mind. "That was taken care of already," Link said in the sweetest voice Ashley ever heard from a guy. "Why don't you go take a drink of water? You don't look so good." Ashley stammers toward the bathroom and takes a swig of water and breathes deeply. Damn, Link is so sweet. What is going on anyway? I hope nothing bad happens. What is going on? How did they find me? This is all too weird! Suddenly, Ashley hears Link scream, "Damnit! He's gone again!" Ashley runs out of the bathroom, "Uhh... Link, what happened?" "He disappeared... again," Link said with furious tone in his voice. Ashley sat on the bed, "What do we do now?" "Just wait," He smiled. "He'll be back." An hour flew by with Ashley and Link in deep conversation. "... So that's why you guys are here! Geez, that's pretty complicated huh?" Ashley said. "Kinda. I heard that there were swords in your dining room. Can we go see them?" Link asked happily. "I thought we had to wait for Ganon-" And all of a sudden, a cold wind blew into the room and the room went pitch- black. They heard evil laughter in the room. Suddenly a voice was heard, "Now is she coming with?" Ganondorf. "I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY! SHE'S NOT GOING!" Link yelled. "For the love of Din! I told you she has to come or the prin-" "Okay! Okay, she'll come, and what about her brother? Isn't he coming with?" "No. Leave him. He shouldn't be here anyway." "Wait! Where the hell am I going?" Ashley burst in. "To Hyrule," Link looked down at Ashley and smiled. He looked up at Ganondorf with an angered face. "With me." Ganondorf laughs, "Oh yeah! Like she wouldn't survive with you!" "No? The watch this!" Link snapped his fingers and disappeared with Ashley leaving Ganondorf, cursing himself, behind. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7  
  
Ashley ends up in Hyrule field. She looks around; no sign of Link anywhere. After admiring the scenery, she looks at her feet. There was a letter with the seal of the Triforce on the back. She picks up the letter and opens it.  
  
Shana, Your first task is to find a cave in Kakariko Village.  
  
Hmm... I wonder who wrote this? Ashley thinks. She sighs and folds the letter back to its original state and puts it in her pocket of her blue jeans, and starts walking towards the river. After a while she hears a beating of wings overhead and looks up. "A DRAGON!?" She says, terrified. The dragon lands right in front of her. She feels a shiver go up her spine, as it gets closer, closer. She thinks it will take a nice bite off of her head, her heart pounding very fast, not knowing what to do. She was thinking of running but then... "Hello, and welcome to Hyrule Field. I will be your guide. I go by the name Takil," the massive dragon said in a pleasant voice. Oh my God. I thought this dragon was going to eat me! Wait a minute... he sounds JUST like the dragon from that Dragonheart movie! What was that dragon's name? Draco. Oh my God! He even looks like him! Sweet!!! Ashley thought. And a big huge smile was plastered onto her face. She says, "It's a PLEASURE to meet you, but I am wondering, where is Kakariko Village?" Even though I know. Hehe. She thought to herself. "Of course! You're the first visitor who didn't run away." "Thanks." "Mmmm... pleasure," Takil points to the bridge. "You cross that bridge and follow the path up the stairs. That is where the village is. If you need me again just call me. Even a whisper I can hear." "Thanks for all your help, Takil." He nods and then the beautiful brown-scaled dragon flew off and over the castle gates and disappeared. "Hmmmm... sweet thang. Hehe," she starts walking towards the bridge. She crosses it with no trouble. And then she follows the path up the stairs.  
  
She walks through the gate and sees a horde of people, joyful and lively, everywhere; people selling goods to others, kids playing games, and people socializing with smiles on their faces. When Ashley was walking through the crowd many people greeted her. Some even shook hands with her. She felt like she was at home and secure with all of these people around her. She sees a sign pointing to a path through an enclosed rocky area. "ï G r a v e y a r d " it said. And under it, it said "Graveyard". I guess I should go I here? She thought to herself. And walks down the path enclosed by the rocky area. She gets to the Graveyard and sees another sign pointing to the cave: "ï C a v e E n t r a n c eï " And under it, it said "Cave entrance". "Ummm... okay. I guess I should go in here, I hope it's lit," she sighs and walks into the cave. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8  
  
Ashley gets deeper and deeper into the cave. "What the hell? It was lit most of the way! I should have brought a flashlight," she mumbles to herself. She starts feeling around on the wall of the cave. She hears footsteps. She shivers, "Back off! I have a gun!" She holds her hands like a gun and turns around and hears laughter. Hell no, not Ganondorf ohhh no. She thinks. Here, take my hand. A voice sounds in her head. Ashley shakes her head and asks, "Who's there?" "It's me, Link," the voice echoes in the moistened cave. Ashley feels around, looking for Link. She grabs something hard. She jumps back thinking about what she touched. Finally she says, "I so can't see. Link, was that you or was that the wall I just touched?" "Yes, that was the wall. I'm right over here," was his reply. He held out his hand in the darkness and the relieved Ashley feels around once more, finally grabs Link's hand, collapses in his arms, and hugs him. Startled, Link looks down at her and sees how short she is. Her head only touches his chest. Link finally wraps his arms around her and lays his head on hers, cradling her. Suddenly, a voice echoes down the damp cave, "You did not complete this task very well." Ganondorf. Ashley lifts her head and sees Ganondorf behind Link with a torch in his hand. Link looks up, lets go of Ashley, and turns around to face Ganondorf. "What do you want!?" Link says, embarrassed. "You're not allowed in here," Ganondorf says in his same low voiced tone. "It's all right. He's not helping me," Ashley said. "THAT does not matter." "GET OUT NOW!" Link yelled. His voice echoing in the cave, Ashley jumps. "Link, I can handle it myself," Ashley whispers to Link. Link looked down at Ashley and smiled. Ganondorf was waiting impatiently. He tapped his foot on the floor, "I'm waiting for you" and he pointed at Link, "to get out of here. NO! Not with Shana!" Link was about to take Ashley out of the cave with him. "DESCAN'DON FIR ANDOLED EN SAR ENAR!" Link boomed to Ganondorf. You're not allowed in here either? Is that what Link said? Ashley thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9  
  
Link smiled, "Out of ideas? Haha." Ganondorf laughed his evil laugh. It scared the hell out of Ashley. Link looked down at Ashley, and the next thing she sees is Link out cold on the floor. Ashley screams and the next thing she knows is Ganondorf's humongous cold hand on her throat lifting her off of the ground several feet. He grinned, "You know what I want from you." Ashley managed to choke out, "c-c-an-d-d-y?" Ganondorf laughs loudly. "Uhhh... cake?" He laughs even harder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!" she managed to scream. "Everything..." Ganondorf grinned. Ashley soon hears a moan, and a snap of fingers.  
  
She was back at her house. Her head spinning like she'd just had been on the Tilt-A-Whirl ride. She sat on the bed, trying to stop her head from spinning. Once the spinning stopped, she saw no one in the room. She got up and opened the door and saw only Derek sleeping on the floor, just Derek. "Derek," Ashley whispered. "Derek, wake up." "Wh-wha? What's goin' on? Hey! Where's Mario?" Derek asked. "Same question for me: 'Where's Mario'?" "Don't we have school?" "I don't think so, I think today's November 29th." "But isn't that a Monday?" "Yeah. Derek, go in your bedroom and don't come out okay?" "Okay, I won't." "Good." Ashley ushers her brother into his bedroom and closes the door. She runs into her bedroom, jumps into her bed, and thinks: Has this all been a dream? Or was it real? "Oh, it was real" an evil sounding voice sounded in her bedroom. Ashley looked around her bedroom, terrified. That voice was not Link's. Soon the room went black like before and a cold wind blew. It died down showing a figure. Ganondorf. Out of all other people, why would Ganondorf be here? Ashley thought. Then, out of nowhere, she felt a shock of power hit her in the stomach. She fell forward moaning in pain. "Don't disrespect me," Ganondorf commanded. "What have... you done... with Link?" she asked weakly. "Didn't he come here to tell you that a war has started, and he left?" A groan. "You weak, pathetic girl. It was only a shock. You will definitely get it when you really face me, ALONE!" he laughed. Another moan. "As soon as I have the Triforce of Light I will be able to have Hyrule given to me! Isn't that right, Shana?" Another moan. "Hmmm... You're really hurt aren't you? Want more? I get bored sometimes. But this is entertaining." "...No...please...no," Ashley moaned. Ganondorf laughed, "Don't you want to know what has happened?" A moan. "Then you have to give me one of your precious possessions." "No..." "Fine then. I will take your beautiful singing voice." "Huh...How did you..." "When I look into your mind. I can see your past." Ashley turns her head away; "You will not...take my voice without telling...me what you have...done to Link." "Alright, deal. I will tell you. Link heard that a war, that I made to make him weak, had started. I needed his Triforce of Courage to have three of the Triforce pieces. Now I only need one. And I think I know who it is" he looks at Ashley and grins." He tried to fight them off but got weak fast as soon as he realized that I shot a spell at him in the cave back there. In other words I needed Nabooru to lure him into battle with some of my minions: Re-Deads, Like-likes, Octorks, and Gerudo women." "What happened to Link?" "Nabooru told me that a Like-like took Link's Master sword and his other weapons and an Octork shot him in the head. That knocked him out cold. So I came there and took him to a place where he is held captive." "How and where is he?" "He has deep gashes in his legs, chest, and face. And I am not saying anymore. " "WHAT!?" Ashley gathered her strength to yell. "Come here," Ganondorf pointed to the floor in front of him. "Huh?" "I need you standing in front of me to take your voice." "Why do you need it anyway?" "For good reasons," Ganondorf grinned. "Just one more question: what will you do with it?" "I'll keep it here," and Ganondorf held up a gold ring on a chain. "Okay," Ashley said, shaking. She got out of her bed and stood a good couple of feet away from him. "Now what do I do?" She asked, shaking as her voice quivered with fear. "Just stand there." "O-o-o-okay." Ganondorf's hand went for Ashley's neck, but she stepped back. "What are you doing? Scared? You are weak." "I-I-don't think I'm ready...yet." "We made a deal, am I right?" "...Yes?" "Well, then do you want it the hard way or the easy way?" "Huh? There are two? Hard way, what is it?" "The hard way is that I literally have to touch your throat and grasp very hard," he said in a happy but evil tone. Ashley hesitated, "The easy way?" "I don't have to touch your throat and just use magic," Ganondorf said weakly. Kind of frustrated, otherwise. Like he just wanted to do it. But he knew he just wanted what he came for: her Voice. "The easy way," Ashley said confidently. Ganondorf grinned, "All right." Ganondorf puts his hand in front of Ashley's neck and a purple glow illuminated her face. She closed her eyes. Perfect timing. Ganondorf thought, and reached farther towards her neck and grasped it. Ashley flinched. Noticing what that cold hand was she tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Oh my God! Did Ganondorf just mute me? She thought. Soon the grip was released and finally Ashley let out a piercing scream. She grabbed her neck and fell to her knees. Ganondorf laughed his evil laugh, "You'll learn. You'll learn," he swung the ring on its chain back an fourth and finally slipped it around his neck. It was glowing purple. He grins. Regaining her strength to talk, Ashley said, "Can I ask you something?" "Yes, you scrawny, weak, wretched girl?" "Did you take other people's voices?" "Yes. Why do you want to know that?" "I was just wondering. Oh, and is the glow different colors?" "Smart girl. How do you know about this?" "I-I-I was just guessing." 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10  
  
Suddenly, Ashley appears in front of Mushroom Kingdom's Castle's doors. Not knowing what to do, she opened one of the big oak doors and peered inside, and she sees the whole entire inside of the castle was frozen in a sheet of ice. She walks in and a blast of cold air made her shiver. Her blue jeans were getting damp from the moisture of the ice as she was walking through the huge castle. All of a sudden, the door slams behind her. She jumps. She looks behind herself and sees Kirby all blue and trembling. "Oh, it's you! You scared the hell out of me, Kirby!" She said. "S-s-s-or-r-r-y-y," Kirby said. "Come over here," Ashley holds out both of her hands. Kirby slowly walks over towards her. Ashley picks him up. "Oh my God! You're so cold! How long have you been in here?" Ashley exclaimed. Kirby hugs her. Ashley, all of a sudden, feels cold. Like she's been in that non-heated pool she went in at Florida one summer. She looks at her feet. Her $64.00 Phat Farm shoes are frozen to the floor! Ashley stared at shock for about two seconds and then screamed, "Oh my God! Kirby! Help me out of this! ...Kirby?" Ashley looks at her arms but only sees a blue ball, "Huh?" Soon, she hears the same evil laughter echoing in the big castle's dormitory. Oh, no. Ganondorf. She thinks. Then she looks up. On the balcony there is Ganondorf, WITH AMANDA!? Ashley thinks, amazed. "AMANDA!!" Ashley screamed. "Ashley! How did you get here? HELP ME!" her friend screamed back, terrified of what Ganondorf was going to do to her. Ganondorf pulls out a knife from his boot and holds it towards Amanda's throat. Amanda hyperventilates. Ashley gets infuriated, "Don't hurt her, Ganondorf! She has done nothing to you!" "Oh? You don't want me to hurt her?" Ganondorf gets close to Amanda's ear and speaks softly, "She doesn't want me to hurt you, huh? Well, she's wrong" and he draws blood from her neck. Amanda screams. Ashley yells, "NO! How dare you! As soon as I get out of this damn ice cube, I'll get you! You'll pay!" Ashley suddenly feels something pulling her, tugging her to stop what she is doing. She feels, different and comfortable by Ganondorf. As if he's, controlling her. Next, she feels warmth go through her body. The ice melts. She looks at her arm and sees it glowing like a new light bulb. She suddenly hears a voice in her head and she closes her eyes. Shana, it's me, Link. Now listen to me. This is hard enough for me to understand this but you have the Triforce of Light. Look at your left hand. Ashley looks at her left hand and sees the upside-down triangle right in the middle of her left hand. The voice comes back, Shana, you might have the power to defeat Ganondorf. But I am not sure. This is the only time I can talk to you and I cannot tell you where I am. It is dark and... his voice trails off. Ashley starts to cry, "Why, why has this happened? Why can't I be..." her voice trails off. She looks at Amanda. "Oh...WHAT IS THIS? The Triforce of Light?" Ganondorf smiles. "You seem to be, crying? Haha! You are so weak!" "Don't listen to him!" Amanda screams. "I...I...I'm not afraid of you, Ganondorf," Ashley mumbles. "Not afraid? Oh, I see. So you're not afraid of me killing Shashana!?" Ganondorf raises his knife, about to strike Amanda. All of a sudden a blinding flash of light stops him. He looks up and vanishes before he gets hit. The knife he left behind hits the floor with a loud clang! Amanda drops to her knees. Ashley runs up the stairs to save her. "Oh my God, Amanda, are you okay?" Ashley finally lets out. Amanda grasps her throat, "...Yeah...fine." "Wait. Hold on a minute. Lemme see your neck." Amanda looks at her and agrees to let her see her wound. It's not that deep. Ashley thinks and puts her hand on Amanda's wound. She closes her eyes and thinks, Heal. Please. Let this work. And feels a burst of energy flow from her arm to her hand. Her hand glows like a light bulb. Amanda sees this and gasps. Ashley opens her eyes and lets go. There is no blood on Amanda's neck. It's healed. "What did you do to me!? What's going on? What the hell did you do to me!?" Amanda screams. "I healed you," Ashley says, stunned. "Huh?" "I-healed-you," Ashley said very slowly. "Wow. Do you know how you did that?" "No, not at all. It just, came to me," Ashley picks up the knife Ganondorf left behind, and looks at it. Amanda interrupts her, "Let's get outta here." "I guess..." "C'mon!" Amanda pulls Ashley's hand toward the hallway as she drops the knife behind. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11  
  
The marble-floored hallway Amanda and Ashley walk in, gets smaller and smaller as they get further. It seems to never end. Amanda breathes deeply and breaks the silence, "What's going on?" "I don't know," Ashley said in return. "It feels kind of tight in here, don't you think?" "Yeah." Ashley stops dead in her footsteps. "What's wrong?" Amanda asks, worried. "I have to go...NOW!" Ashley's Triforce on her left hand glows and her face turns white and plain. "Are you okay?" "YES! Something's wrong!! I have to leave you here to keep you safe from harm. Don't move an inch! And I really mean it." "Okay, okay. I won't move," Amanda sits in a red leather chair. "Good," Ashley disappears down the hallway.  
  
Whispers of people are heard in the hallway as Ashley runs through it. She stops, sensing something, and looks behind her back and sees Dark Link. He gives her a greedy look and holds out his hand. She looks at him straight into his eyes and gets mesmerized by his red-blue eyes. Dark Link smiles and grabs her hand and a shooting pain goes through her body and down her spine. She screams and her legs give out on her and she falls down, hitting her head hard on the marble floor and she gets knocked out. Dark Link laughs evilly and picks Ashley up. He turns around and walks back to where Ashley left Amanda.  
  
Amanda waits for what she thinks an hour, and soon hears footsteps coming her way. She jumps out of the chair and says, "Ashley! Back already? I thought it wo- WHAT THE-"and she sees Dark Link carrying Ashley in his arms. He eyes her so evilly that Amanda screams at the top of her lungs. Dark Link rolls his eyes, holds out one of his free hands, spread his fingers apart, and a dark purple ball of magic shoots out of his hand. It strikes Amanda as she screams and flows into her mouth. She swallows it. She stops, looks at Dark Link, who is near laughing, and starts to choke. She grabs her neck as she gasps for air and falls into the chair. Dark Link waves his free hand in the air and vanishes, leaving his evil laughter behind. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12  
  
Ashley wakes up in a bed. Startled, she sits up. She looks around the room, it's all dark. No light at all, but she can see. I guess I can see just the shadowed shapes because I have the Triforce of Light? She thinks. She looks around the room once more and sees a person shape standing in the corner to her right. "Hello?" Ashley asks. "How can you see me...? Who are you? When Ganondorf came in with you, you were half dead. I just thought he brought another stupid person in to keep" the woman-voice said in return. "But you must be different from us Gerudos. Who are you anyway?" "I'm...uhh...Ash-...uh, I mean Shana." "SHANA!? By the Goddesses! He has found you!" "Huh?" "Never mind. I am Nabooru." "Naba-who?" "Nabooru." "Oh, what are you doing here anyway?" "I'm here to keep you from leaving." "Why?" "I am ordered to do so by the Great Ganondorf." "Huh? Great Ganondorf?" "Yes. My master. I am in second-command to Ganondorf. I used to be the leader of the Gerudo race but he took my place as I gladly gave it to him." "Uhh...Oh. Okay. So-" The door opens letting a bright light in. And a tall, dark figure walks in holding something. Nabooru salutes him by waving her hand in the air and pulling it towards her chest, making a fist. The figure nods and she leaves. The door closes behind her. Darkness falls once more. Soon she sees a purple glow of the ring Ganondorf put her voice into. It must be Ganondorf. She thinks and trembles, as it gets closer to her. A snap of fingers and a dim light from the ceiling appears. It makes enough light for Ashley to see the room. She looks around and sees nothing. Just stone walls and the small bed she's sitting on. No windows. The tall figure sits on the bed. She looks at the tall figure and makes out its face. Ganondorf. She gasps as he holds up a sword. She thinks he's going to kill her and then looks at it again. The Master sword. Tears well up in her eyes. She tries to fight them back but they become stronger and fall down her cheeks. "You know what this is?" Ganondorf speaks in his low toned voice. "Uh-huh," Ashley says between a whimper. Ganondorf laughs, "Good. And you know what I'm going to do with it?" Ashley shakes her head. "This," and Ganondorf bends the slick blade and it creaks as his Triforce of Power lights up on his left hand. Ashley screams, "NO!" Ganondorf stops. He smiles, "You want it?" Ashley doesn't answer but she does grab the hilt of the sword. She stares at it, thinking if she could blast Ganondorf with one of her light spells. But she doesn't. She just stares at the Master sword, thinking if she could mend it. She looks up at Ganondorf and gives him her evil eye and nods. Ganondorf drops the sword in her hands and says in a harsh tone, "Link won't be able to kill me now. Because his precious Master sword is gone," he starts to laugh his evil laugh as he gets off of the bed to leave. "You'll see about that," Ashley said confidently. Ganondorf looks back and grins. He closes the door behind him and locks it. Ashley looks at the bent Master sword that she is holding in her hands. She carefully closes her hand around the bent part of the blade. Why does he have to do this? Ganondorf is so evil. Link... Ashley's thoughts trail off. She thinks hard about what to do. She waves her hand over the dull, lifeless blade and closes her eyes. A light glow comes out of her hand and illuminates the sword causing it to become warm. She opens her eyes and sees the blade mending, slowly. She giggles happily and looks at the door to see if anyone is watching from the metal bars. The blade suddenly lifts from her hands and floats in mid-air. Ashley watches it as it turns into a bright, sparkling blue ball of light. Out of nowhere, there is a strike of lightning and a loud blast of thunder strikes the blade and a voice comes. You have mended me... I should have known that there was someone out there in the many worlds that has such power. No one but the Goddesses have this kind of power to mend such a magical blade. "You talk!?" Ashley says. Ahhh... yes, only if needed to. I am a soul-like sword that knows. I could not mend myself, but with you power alone I have been restored. I have been separated from my beholder. Shana, I need you to bring me to the Hero of Time. "Link?" Yes. I can be used to destroy all evil that is in your danger while you escape. Do not worry. If Ganondorf comes in here or any other being, hide me so they won't see that you have mended me. "Okay." Remember... remember that you have to do this. We are counting on you. "Who?" No answer. "WHO?" The sword's bright blue color fades and slowly drifts onto the bed. Ashley stares at it blankly. "Neat! Link has a awesome sword!!" Ashley picks up the sword with difficulty because of it weighing a lot and slowly slides it under the covers. She looks at the door, "I wanna get out of here!!" She then mumbles under her breath. "To save Link. How could Ganondorf do this? Aren't the girls supposed to be captured?" All of a sudden, Ashley hears a knock on the door. She grabs the hilt of the Master sword. The door opens and reveals the same girl that she saw. Nabooru. Nabooru closes the door, "Ganondorf wants the Master sword back." Oh crap. Ashley thought. "Uhh... well, you see...uhh..." "Well? Let me have it," Nabooru comes toward Ashley with one hand in front of her. Ashley thinks about what the Master sword has told her. "Use me to fend off evil." And that's just what she did. Ashley yanks out the master sword from the covers and stands on the bed staring at the wide-eyed Nabooru. "Want it?" she asks. Nabooru unsheathes her own sword, "Yeah." She has one too? Damnit. I thought this would be easy. Guess not. Ashley thinks. Ashley jumps off of the bed, runs to the wooden dungeon door, and opens it. Nabooru screams her battle yell. Ashley turns back just in time to block her with her sword. The Master sword glows its blue-ish gold color and gets lighter as Ashley blocks Nabooru's sword. Nabooru flies back into the stone wall letting out a yell. Ashley speaks softly to the sword, "Thanks," and starts down the hallway, leaving Nabooru seemingly to have a broken back. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13  
  
The gloomy, lit hallway Ashley runs down gets cold. She shivers. The Master sword in her right hand is lighter. It seemed to "know" what kind of weight she likes to hold. Breathing heavily, she slows down into a walk. She eyes a door the same as hers. There are bars at the top of the door and she peers in. Nothing is in the room. It's the same as hers. She then walks to the end of the hallway and opens the door which is metal. She peers through. Seeing that the coast is clear, she gallantly walks in. The room is brightly lit with torches and there is a big table. She guesses it to be a dining room table. She keeps walking and all of a sudden there is a big platter of food on the table. Without thinking, because of her astonishingly bad food-craving hunger, she bolts towards the table and starts eating some grapes. She doesn't hear footsteps behind her as she happily eats a bunch of green grapes, her favorite. A hand seizes her mouth and the grapes fall onto the floor as Ashley freaks out. She screams but the hand muffles her screams. Ashley looks up with wide-eyes. She doesn't recognize the young male face but sees it smiling. She stops screaming and gasps. The hand drops from her face. Ashley quietly asks, "Who are you? Why are you smiling?" The brown haired boy says, "I'm Roy. I'm smiling because I found you." "What are those grapes doing on the table?" "That's a trap from Ganondorf. He knows you're here. Now come on! We have to get out of here!" "Huh? Why are you here?" Roy starts walking and Ashley catches up, "I'm here to find you. I guess you've already done the hard part." "What?" "Getting out." "Oh!" she laughs. Roy opens the door, looks inside, and suddenly closes it shut. Gesturing the slice-head-off thing on his throat. Ashley looks at him and knows that it's Ganondorf. Roy pulls out his sword, determined to kill. Ashley holds the Master sword at ready. They both stand a few feet back. The door swings open and Ganondorf emerges. The Master sword glows its usual blue-ish gold color. Ashley sees it and stares at it. Roy has already been thrown to the ground with Ganondorf's power, groaning in pain. Ashley looks up and sees Ganondorf coming towards her. She swings the Master sword bravely at him and he gracefully moves aside and grins. Ashley gets pissed off. She jumps up in the air and seems to float. There is a light surrounding her feet. Sweet! I can fly! She thinks. And darts down at the stunned Ganondorf. He stops her with his magic and throws her toward the ground on her left shoulder. She stays there, her shoulder throbbing in pain. Roy gets up and sees Ashley. He eyes Ganondorf madly and starts to battle him. Soon Ashley hears "two" swords clinging together. She slowly looks up and sees Ganondorf with a BIG brown sword, almost his height. Its blade is thick and brown and the tip is kind of a half circle. Ashley never knew that Ganondorf had a sword, until now. She watches Roy struggle and get weak as Ganondorf's powerful blows get stronger. She lowers her head again. She hears a THUD! And looks up. Roy is on the ground with blood oozing down his left leg. He grimaces looking at his big wound. The blood seems to flow out with ease. Ashley thinks about when she healed Amanda's cut. She'll do the same to Roy as soon as Ganondorf was eliminated. She gets up slowly as Ganondorf speaks, "What a surprise to have you out. It seems that Nabooru is loosing it. Ahh well, I guess I have to kill you to obtain your Triforce." Ashley steps back a couple steps, shaking her head. "No? Haha. You can't fool me with that!" Ganondorf points at the mended, glowing Master sword. Ashley looks at it. She looks at Roy who is moaning in pain and holding his leg. She powers up the Master sword with her Light magic and whips the sword at Ganondorf. The sword shoots at the speed of light, Ganondorf sees it too soon, and catches it just before it hits him in the chest. "Nice try. Oh, and thanks for the Master sword," he smiles. Ashley yells, "Oh no you don't!!!" And fires a big ball of light towards Ganondorf's back as he turns to leave. It hits him and he falls to the ground and moans in pain. Ashley's eyes brighten and she smiles. She runs towards Ganondorf and takes the Master sword that he has dropped. Next, she runs to Roy, who is now in a pool of red blood and starts to mend him. He flinches as she touches his cut. The blood disappears from the floor and goes into the cut on his leg. Ashley finally lifts off her hand and Roy gets up with some trouble. Ashley turns around as Roy's finger points behind her, trembling. Too late, a cold humongous hand seizes Ashley off of the ground and held her up towards the high ceiling. Ashley can barely breathe. She tries to pry off the cold fingers with her small hands. But they just get tighter. She almost faints but then the grasp gets lighter and there is a powerful yell that comes from Ganondorf. He lets go from Ashley and she falls to the floor. She looks up and sees Ganondorf holding his hand. It's red, like he has just touched a hot stovetop. Roy has the Master sword in his hand and throws it at Ganondorf but he disappears in mid air, leaving an echo of evil laughter and his last message, "I'll be back!" Ashley stands on the floor and congratulates Roy about doing a great job fending Ganondorf away from her. He does the same. "Where do we go now?" Ashley asks Roy. "I do not know," Roy replies. "Great," Ashley sits on the leather dining room chair. "Well we have to get out of here anyway." "Yeah. But how, out of that door? No." "It's worth the try." "I guess..." "Come on!" "Alright!" And Ashley gets off of the chair and bolts to the door Ganondorf came through. Roy follows her 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14  
  
An arrow flies through the air striking Roy in the chest. Ashley screams. She can't believe what just happened to Roy. He just saved her life from the battle with Ganondorf. Roy falls to the floor, his hand clutching the arrow. He says, "Go find Link. Okay? I'll be... fine." Tears well up in Ashley's eyes, "No. I can't-" The next arrow flies through the air and Ashley sees it. She dodges it and sees the same Gerudo woman. Nabooru. She is trying to kill Ashley to get her Triforce of Light. Ashley starts to make a huge ball of light, but right before she shoots it another arrow flies towards her and hits her. The arrow implants itself in Ashley's shoulder. Ashley screams, horrified. She looks at the smiling Nabooru and falls down in pain. She tries to pull the arrow out of her shoulder but it won't come out. She tries again and finally it comes out. With blood pouring down her shoulder, Ashley gets up and tries to make another ball of light. She finally hits Nabooru. She flies out of the stained glass window behind her as she gets hit. Ashley runs up to the shattered window and looks out. Nabooru is gone. It's daytime. The sun has just risen about six hours ago. She thinks. She heals her arm and looks back at Roy who is almost dead from all of the blood he has lost. She runs toward him to heal him also. She starts to pull the arrow out of him but he stops her. "Don't...I'm fine. Go... save Link," he says. "No. I don't want you to die, Roy. I don't want any one to die!" Ashley screams. "Except Ganondorf." Roy laughs weakly. "I have to heal you," she starts to pull the arrow out again. "NO! Don't! GO!" Roy pushes Ashley so she stumbles to the ground. "But-" "GO!" Ashley runs away into the hallway. Roy looks at the wound and pulls out the arrow in his chest, throws it out of the window, and curses at Ganondorf. He puts his hand on his chest and heals himself. He wants to keep this a secret from Ashley so she doesn't go all over him. I wonder how old she is? Roy thinks. She's pretty cute. He smiles, gets up, and walks down the hallway Ashley went down. Ashley keeps running until she gets tired and slows down. She looks behind herself. No Roy. I know he didn't die. She thinks. She smiles and keeps walking down the hallway into a stairway. She sighs. At least it's down. And she walks down the long stairway. Roy catches up fairly quick and reaches the long stairway and sees Ashley walking down it humming a song. She's good. I wonder if she sings? He thinks. He runs down toward her and pokes her on her shoulder. She turns around and slaps him. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! It's you! Sorry! Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asks, surprised. "Yeah! I'm fine!" He laughs. "But it kinda stings." "Sorry." "It's okay. Hey! You were singing-" "Humming. I can't sing." "What?" "Ganondorf took my voice for some odd reason." "Oh no!" "What?" "I know why!" "Why? Please! Tell me!" "You need your voice to get Link." "WHAT!?" "Yeah, I'm sorry. I got there and I couldn't get in because this Gerudo asked me to sing for her. I'm like, what? And she says that I need Shana's voice to get in. So I guess that's you, the Legendary Shana." "Legendary?" "Oh, ha. Well, it's a long story. Should I tell you?" "Yeah. I'm ready. I want to know how you guys, like, found me. And picked me out of all of these other people. I'm just a lazy girl. I'm not that physical. Hehe." "Oh, don't worry. Okay. So, here goes: There's this legend that says that a little girl, named Shana, with magical powers restored the land when it was in turmoil. She was too small and little to carry these powers and sent them to your planet, Earth. It found you. You were the same age as her back here. As soon as she had sent her powers to Earth, Ganondorf had killed her. And we had to find you on Earth to find the powers Ganondorf was so longing to take for years." "How old was the she?" "She was at least 5, or so the legend tells." "Oh, I see. So I have her power?" "Yes. It's kind of hard to tell because Shana, that gave you her powers, had blond hair." "Hey!" Ashley slugs him in the shoulder. "It's true," he says rubbing his shoulder. "I like my hair, thank you very much!" She laces her fingers through her straightened silky brown hair. "I bet so, because it's so beautiful." "Thanks! I take good care of my hair," she smiles. Roy runs forward and laughs as he runs down the stairs. Ashley shrugs and runs after him. Roy stops dead in his tracks. Ashley doesn't see him, runs into him, and falls onto the floor. "What's wrong?" She asks, getting up, rubbing her butt. "We're... here." "Here, where?" "At the entrance of the castle." "Cool! Lemme open the door!" And she runs up to Roy and opens the door. They both look outside with wide eyes. A girl screams. Ashley automatically runs out of the castle to find out who has screamed. Roy follows cautiously. Ashley trips over a huge rock she didn't see and scrapes her chin on the ground. "Owwww..." she moans. Roy runs up to her, picks her up, and runs down the hill and when he reaches the end, he puts Ashley on her feet and looks at the castle. Ashley brushes herself off and finally looks up at the castle. "Damn!" She says. "I know...," Roy says in awe. The castle is huge. It's all black and on a giant rock floating in the middle of a crater full of molten lava. Ashley pulls Roy's hand and exits down the path to the Market.  
  
They reach the market. "It's... dead," Ashley says in awe. "Oh my God," Roy stares. She keeps walking and sees statue-like zombies. She looks at them as they moan. She looks back at Roy, who is freaking out, "Hey Roy! Aren't these Re-Dea-" and she screams as one grabs onto her and tries to suck her soul out. Roy yanks out his sword and kills it. Ashley falls to the ground and says, "Lets get out of here before any more of these THINGS get me!" Ashley runs out of the Market and Roy runs after her. He looks back once more at the Market and sees the Temple of Time. "HEY! WAIT! COME BACK!" He yells to Ashley. Ashley stops, "What!?" "The Temple of Time is here! C'mon!" Ashley shrugs her shoulders and runs to Roy. She grabs his hand, "Don't let go, okay?" "I won't." They walk to the Temple without any trouble. "Wow! It's... boring." Roy laughs. "What? It is!" "I know." He takes Ashley to an altar. He sees three hollows with three stones in each of them. "The Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire," he says. "I know that. Duh." "Oh yeah." "I've played the game!" "I know! I know! Okay?" "Hehe..." "So what do we do now?" "GET LINK!!" "But we don't have your voice yet." "Oh yeah. Damnit. Let's kill Ganondorf then to get it." "It was hard enough to try to escape from him." "Yeah. Uhh... Let's go ask someone...hey! Who was that girl who screamed anyway?" "I think it was-" "Let's go find out!" "But-" Ashley pulls on his hand as he was about to say something and says, "Come on! I can fly you out of the Market!" Roy stares blankly at Ashley and says, "Fly?" "Yeah! Come on!" They both run out of the Temple of Time and Ashley jumps into the air and a humming noise followed by a flash of light lifts her off of the ground and her feet light up. Roy is lifted off of the ground and taken to the air. They fly over the rooftops of the market houses and fly out of the town.  
  
Roy sees Ashley's shirt flying up and tries to look in but Ashley kicks him in the chest and glares at him. Roy looks down, blushing. They finally fly to Gerudo fortress. Ashley touches down to the ground and throws Roy into the wall with her magic. "NEVER look into my shirt again you idiot!" Roy blushes and rubs his head, "Sorry." "GOD!" She starts walking towards a gate to go into the desert. The Gerudo woman nods as Ashley tells her that she needs to punish Roy in the desert. The Gerudo agrees to open the gate and Ashley motions Roy to the gate. He gets up and sees the Gerudo woman and backs away, shaking his head. Ashley runs up to him and grabs his shirt and pulls him to the gate and disappears into the desert. "I should have brought goggles," Ashley moans as she shields her eyes from the sand whipping into her face. "How did you get me in here anyway?" Roy asks. "I told the Gerudo to let me in so I can beat you up." "Wow. Nice convincing." "I wasn't convincing her." "What?" "Joke." "Ha-ha," Roy says, dramatically. "Oh, shut up." Something grabs Ashley by the waist and twirls her in the air. "PUT ME DOWN DORK!" Ashley yells. "It's not me!" Roy yells back. Ashley looks down and sees a ghost. She screams, "Ahh!!! Get it away from me!!!!" She starts kicking it frantically. Roy pulls out the Master sword Ashley gave to him to hold and yells to her, "Shoot your magic at the sword!" "Okay!" Ashley makes a ball of light and shoots it at the Master sword and it bounces off of the sword, hits the ghost, and the ghost disappears leaving a screech. She falls to the ground on her butt. She gets up, "What was that?" "It was a Poe," Roy answers. "Oh, I should've known." "No worries." "Man, you keep saving me! I want to save you some time!" "You will. Don't worry." "I guess." "Besides, you're saving someone right now." "Huh?" "Link." "Oh yeah" She laughs. The sandstorm dies down. Ashley looks up as a flash of black lightning strikes the ground and the entire area goes dark. Ashley whispers to Roy, "It must be Ganondorf." "Yeah," He whispers back. An echo of laughter comes and Ganondorf emerges. "Of course." Roy laughs. Ganondorf comes to Ashley as Roy gives her the Master sword, and pushes her down with a black ball of magic, knocking her unconscious. Roy knows what he wants now, takes the Master sword from Ashley, and swings it at Ganondorf. It hits the chain with the purple glowing ring. It falls into the sand and the purple glow disappears. The purple magic flows to Ashley's mouth and seeps in. Ganondorf punches Roy with a huge fist and Roy falls down into the sand. Ganondorf walks towards Ashley and picks her up by her left wrist. As soon as Ashley realizes that he's trying to take her Triforce, she kicks him in the stomach and he loosens his grip on her wrist. She kicks him again and he finally drops her into the sand. She quickly makes a ball of light and shoots it at him but he was too smart to take her little blasts of magic and deflects it right back at her. She gets hit and she falls down for only a couple of seconds being it her own magic. She gets back up and grabs the Master sword from Roy right before Ganondorf grabs her wrist again. He holds her up in the air and grins. Ashley swings the Master sword at Ganondorf's arm and finally draws blood from him. He throws her down into the sand in anger. Ashley looks up and sees him walking away, "Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" She powers up the Master sword with her Light magic and throws it at Ganondorf's back. He turns around with his sword drawn and deflects it back at Ashley. The sword lands, tip into the ground, by Ashley's head. Ashley flinches. "Missed me! Haha!" She gets up and picks up the sword. She gets in her ready stance with the Master sword in her right hand. It glows its usual blue-ish gold color. Ganondorf charges toward her and swings his big brown sword at her. Ashley blocks it. Ganondorf smiles. He knows she will get weak and he will finally get the Triforce of Light and rule all of Hyrule. Ashley swings the Master sword at Ganondorf again and he blocks it. Roy hears a clinging of swords and sees Ashley fighting Ganondorf. He stares, blankly. He smiles, "Go Shana!" Ganondorf looks at Roy. Ashley slashes at Ganondorf's arm and draws more blood. She smiles at Roy. Roy gets up and draws his own sword. Ganondorf sees this and takes out, yet another sword, but smaller, as big as the Master sword and starts fighting both of his enemies. Roy gets tired and Ashley does also, as Ganondorf's blows get harder. Roy gets fed up and finally swings so hard that he knocks Ganondorf off of his feet. He lands in the sand. Ashley powers up the Master sword in a second and jumps into the air and screams her battle scream and comes down on Ganondorf's chest with the sword in her hands. The blade goes into his chest and Ashley jumps off of him. She gives Roy a high-five. Suddenly a voice comes, "You have defeated only my copy. You soon will die, Shana. I will kill you if I have to obtain your precious Triforce. Now run, run as fast as you can to your little Linkie." "Idiot," Ashley moans. The dead fake Ganondorf disappears into thin air. The Master sword falls onto the ground. "LINKIE!?" Roy laughs so hard that he falls into the sand. "Shut up! Dork." He laughs harder. "SHUT UP!" She shoots a spark of lightning at him. "OWW!!" Roy jumps in the air. "That's what you get if you make fun of Link." Roy laughs, "It's still funny." "Shut up or I'll shoot you to another planet and you'll disintegrate in the atmosphere." "Ohhh, I'm scared." "Go away," Ashley walks away from him as the sandstorm picks up again. "'Go away'," Roy says in a girlish voice, picks up the Master sword, and he follows her in the sandstorm. Luckily, Ashley didn't hear him.  
  
After awhile Ashley looks behind her to see if Roy is following. She sees him right behind her. "I said, GO AWAY!" She yells at him. "Don't you need the Master sword? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Roy swings the Master sword back and fourth at Ashley. She grabs it from him. "Ohhh, grouchy, huh?" "You're so immature for your age," Ashley says. "Am not." "Are too." "D-2." "Shut up," Ashley slaps him on the arm "Owie! Stupid girl," Roy blows on his stinging arm. "You're such a baby." "When it comes to girls. Hehe." Ashley starts walking again and Roy follows. "Would you STOP following me!?" She yells at him. "No" Roy says. "Why?" "Because...Uhh." "Why, you idiot? Come on! It can't be that bad!" "Fine! 'Cause you're..." Roy mumbles the next word. "What? What did you say?" "Uhh... I can't say." "Hurry up and bleep it out for me!" "You're cute! Happy now? Geez!" Ashley bursts out laughing. "Hey! You and your little 'Linkie'" She hits him. "What?" Roy asks, rubbing his sore arm. "Stop that!" "Fine! You stop hitting me and I'll stop saying how much you like you little Linkie." Ashley raises her hand as Roy says his sentence to slap him again but Roy grabs her wrist before she hits him. She puts her hand down as Roy lets go of it, "Deal." "YAY!!! I'm free!!" Ashley stomps in front of him and Roy follows close behind her.  
  
"This is boring," Roy says after a couple of minutes as they walk in the sand. The storm has died down almost all of the way. "You're boring," Ashley says back at him. "Why don't we fly? It would be easier traveling too." Roy jumps for joy, "Yay! Yeah! Let's fly!" Ashley looks at him as he has a sugar high, "NO, NOT with you. You can walk." "WHAT!?" "Yes. Without you," she glares at him. Roy stops dead and whines, "WHY?" "Because, I don't want to carry a hyper little immature boy like you!" "I'm NOT immature!" "Fine! How old are you then?" "How old are YOU?" "I'm fifteen." "I'm seventeen. Hehe." "Oh God," Ashley moans, embarrassed. "You act like me when I was thirteen. Oh man." "What? Is that bad?" "YES!" "Oh. Okay, I'll be good the rest of the way," he makes a halo over his head with his hands. "Riiiiggghhttt." "I WILL!!" "Okay," Ashley comes to him and grabs his hand. They lift off and fly to where Ashley thinks is the way to the Spirit Temple. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15  
  
Ganondorf walks around in his castle, determined to take Ashley's Triforce of Light. He gets an idea and disappears in thin air.  
  
Ashley has just touched down in the Sprit Temple and Roy stumbles to the ground. "You're so clumsy, Roy!" Ashley says. "Yeah, so?" "Never mind." They walk around for a little while. Then Roy asks, "Is this where you think Link is?" "Yeah." "Well, this is where I found him last, but the Gerudo woman told me that whenever a person comes to take him, they move to another place." "WHAT!?" "Yeah, forgot to tell you that." Ashley raises her hand to slap him dead but Roy catches her hand and waves his index finger at her in shame. She puts her hand down, thinking about shooting a fireball at him instead. Roy walks away and looks at the huge Temple. He goes up the steps as Ashley follows slowly behind. "Should we go in here anyway?" Roy asks. "I would," Ashley answers, determined to find Link and leave. They both walk inside the stone temple.  
  
Back at Ashley's house, Derek was reading a Harry Potter book in his room. Suddenly the room went black and a cold wind blew. He bookmarks his page and looks up. The blackness goes away, along with the wind, and Ganondorf emerges from thin air. Derek gasps. "Come here Boy! I have some business for you!" Ganondorf yells at Derek. "Uhh..." "Come! Here!" Ganondorf points to the floor in front of him. "Okay..." Derek gets out of his bed and walks to Ganondorf bravely. Ganondorf reaches for Derek's shirt and holds him up in the air. A black swirl of magic surrounds Derek. He starts screaming, but the screams die down and his eyes turn red and Ganondorf puts Derek down to the floor. The redness in Derek's eyes disappears. He looks up at Ganondorf and smiles. "You obey my orders, correct?" Ganondorf asks Derek. "Yes," Derek answers plainly. "Your name now will be Deamon, do you know what that means?" "No." "Demon. You look like one too," Ganondorf laughs his evil laugh. "Yes sir," Derek salutes him. "Good. Now come with me to Hyrule. I need help from you, and I want you to lure Shana to my castle so I can show her something I have for her." "Okay," Derek takes Ganondorf's humongous cold hand and they disappear into thin air.  
  
Ashley looks around the huge Temple. Roy has already gone up the stairs and waiting for her to move. Ashley notices him waiting and walks up the stairs. Roy walks with Ashley and goes through a door with her. He shows her that the Gerudo woman kept Link in a cell to his right and points to that door. Ashley tries to turn the knob but it doesn't budge. She looks through the iron bars and into the cell and sees a shield. "That's Link's shield!" She points to the shield and Roy looks in with her. "Oh great. They did move. Hey, maybe Link left us a sign so we can move on with him," Roy says to Ashley. "Good idea. But how do we get in?" Ashley says turning the knob again. "This way," and Roy takes out the Master sword and rams it into the door and the door crumbles into bits. "I could've blown it up. Can I blow up the next door?" "Sure." "Okay." They both walk in and see his shield on the floor. Ashley bends down and touches the cold metal on the shield. She sees the upside down triangle on the shield and looks hard at it. Roy notices some markings on the sand floor. He looks at them. They seem to be words. He suddenly says, "They're at Ganondorf's castle! How did we miss them?" "What?" Ashley gets up, walks over to Roy, and sees markings on the floor. "It looks like scribble, Roy! How the hell can you read that?" "It's their language." "I'll have to teach Link how to write in English." Roy laughs, "I guess so." Ashley picks up the heavy Hylian shield, walks out of the cell, and disappears. Roy looks up and sees Ashley gone, "Shana? What the? Where did you go? Shana! This is not funny! Sha-" Ashley walks back and peers into the cell, "Are you coming or not?" Relieved, Roy walks out of the cell with Ashley.  
  
Ganondorf just came back to his castle with Derek and tells him to go find Ashley. "Yes sir," Derek says, and disappears down into the hallway. "Hmm... I think every girl should have a sibling so I can take control of him and get her. Haha. Great idea Ganondorf," Ganondorf says to himself. "Now to find that stupid dragon and that Lugia thing so I can tell Nabensa what Shana should sing if she ever will find Link," Ganondorf laughs and walks down the hallway Derek walked through to leave.  
  
Ashley walks out of the Spirit Temple with Roy. She turns back and asks Roy, "Hey Roy, do you know what I'm supposed to sing to that Gerudo woman if we ever find Link?" "That, I do not know. Sorry," he answers. "That's alright." Ashley walks out of the temple and Roy follows. "When we fly, please, don't look into my shirt again, okay?" She asks. "Fine," Roy mumbles. Ashley grabs Roy's hand and lifts off to the direction of Gerudo Fortress.  
  
They land in Gerudo fortress and Ashley lets go of Roy's hand. Roy looks around and sees no one in sight, "Uhhh... Shana, aren't there supposed to be Gerudos in this place?" Ashley moans, "Oh great. What's going on here?" They hear two pairs of wings flapping in the distance. "What the-?" Ashley looks up and sees her favorite Pokémon, Lugia along with the dragon she met back on Hyrule field, Takil. She points up to the sky, "Roy! That's Lugia and Takil! They seem to be running away from something! Roy?" She looks to her left. "Oh my God! I thought I just put Roy down next to me!" She runs around the entire fortress, screaming Roy's name. She finally gives up and tears come down her cheeks. She needs Roy. She wants him back; she needs some one to guide her through this, "World". All of a sudden, she hears the most beautiful song coming from the white bird beast, Lugia. She looks up and sees him falling down and Takil flying towards him. He catches Lugia and brings him towards the fortress. Ashley ducks as Takil lands with a big rumbling thud behind her. Ashley turns around a sees both of the massive beasts lying on the ground. She runs to them and hears Takil saying something. "Go... to... the... castle, Shana. Sing..." His voice trails off. "Sing what?" Ashley says, worriedly. No answer, just low, deep breathing from Takil. Lugia raises his head and smiles. Then he slowly drops his head to the ground. Ashley is very confused now. She walks up to Takil. She pushes lightly onto his head, "Takil? Please! Wake up!" The dragon's big eye opens and he breathes deeply, he opens his mouth, about to say something, but then a huge black ball of magic hits him and Ashley is sent flying off of the ground and into a rock wall. Takil winces with pain as the big black ball of magic hits him and he is pushed into Lugia who moans also in pain. Ashley lifts her head with trouble and gets up very slowly. She notices black blood oozing from Takil's side. She runs over to him and holds his head, "Takil, please, don't...die." The brown-scaled dragon smiles and moans. He moves head to where Lugia is. Ashley nods. She walks over to Lugia and the slick white beast lifts its head and his beautiful big blue eyes glitter in the sun's rays. He speaks slowly, "You must sing my song. Do you know what I mean?" "I think," Ashley says. "Sing it to-"and another big ball of black magic shoots towards Lugia and hits him. "What the hell is going on!?" Ashley yells at the sky. Lugia takes a deep breath with trouble, "Ganondorf is trying to kill us. He" Lugia breathes again with trouble, "needs us for, I don't know what." "But-" "No" he breathes even deeper, "questions. I'm sorry. But listen to me: If we die, don't forget us. We will be here, forever." Ashley screams, "No one's going to die! No one!" She looks at the sky, "No one! Do you hear me, Ganondorf? No one!" Lugia smiles, "I hope not. Now go, before you get killed among us." Ashley stands up, backs up a few steps, taking her last look at bleeding Takil and the moaning Lugia, and runs as fast as she can out of Gerudo Fortress.  
  
Ganondorf watches Ashley from the sky with a grin on his face, "Keep running, my princess," he laughs and disappears. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16  
  
Ashley keeps running until she crosses the bridge. She stops. She sees a shadowed boy. It looks like her brother. She shouts to him, "Hey D! Is that you? How did you get here? Did Roy come to get you" She mumbles to herself, "for some odd reason?" He says nothing but "Come with me." Shocked, Ashley says, "Uhh... to where?" "My favorite place," he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the valley.  
  
"What favorite place?" Ashley asks as her brother pulls her arm the entire way. He doesn't answer. He brings her to the entrance of the castle bridge. "Hell no, I'm not going back in-" "Shut up," Derek yanks her arm and pulls her onto the castle drawbridge. Ashley trembles with fear, remembering the last time she was in here with Roy when a stupid Re-Dead almost ate her. Derek pulls her to the dead market. She looks around. No Re-Deads this time. I wonder where they have gone? To another dimension, I suppose. She giggles and Derek looks up at her with a menacing look on his face. Ashley looks at him with wide eyes. Derek yanks her to Ganondorf's castle. Ashley finally gets out of Derek's grasp and tries to run out to the market, but Derek somehow catches her unbelievably fast. He throws her to a wall and holds her wrists to onto the rocky wall. Ashley's heart is pounding so fast, she wonders if her brother can hear it. She tries to pull free but suddenly a voice comes, stopping her from what she is doing. "Good job Deamon." Ashley gasps and looks at her brother's eyes. She sees a faint red glow in them. She looks up and sees Ganondorf floating right above her brother. I could use the Master sword right about now. She thinks. She looks at her brother again who is now staring at her with evil eyes. She trembles in fear. Ganondorf finally has touched down on the ground. Derek looks back, nods, and moves as Ganondorf waves his hand, gesturing him to move. This was Ashley's chance to run, she starts to run but Ganondorf's long arm goes around her tiny waist and flings her back to his place. Ashley stands in front of Ganondorf shaking so much that Ganondorf has to hold her waist with both of his humongous cold hands. He looks at her with a grin on his face, "You are lucky to have made it this far, Shana. But it will end here." Suddenly a voice comes, "Not so fast there, Ganondorf!" Ashley moves her head slowly towards the voice, "WHAT THE? ROY!!!" "Shana! There you-!" Roy sees Ganondorf holding Ashley and whips out the Master sword. Ashley tries to get out of Ganondorf's grasp, but he holds even tighter. Ganondorf moves his head towards Ashley's head and speaks into her ear, "Watch this," he flings his arm out at Roy and a huge black ball of magic hits him at the speed of light. Roy is sent flying into the farthest wall. He falls down, smashing his head on a rock and gets knocked out cold. The Master sword flies through the air and lands point first, into the ground near Ganondorf. Ashley screams, "No! ROY!" She tries to get out of Ganondorf's grasp again but he lifts her up in the air and flings her onto his shoulder. Ashley kicks frantically at Ganondorf's back and screams, "Put me down! Now! You won't get my freakin' Triforce because I won't let you have it! You evil-" "Oh, don't worry. I have a better idea," Ganondorf walks into his castle with Derek following behind him with the Master sword in his hands. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17  
  
Ganondorf walks into his dormitory and flings Ashley onto the bed. "Stay here," he says to her in a low voice. He walks out of the room and slams the door shut. Ashley looks around and sees windows. She gets out of the bed and runs up to one. She looks out of it and sees Roy starting to get up. She gasps and she sees blood pouring down his forehead. She sees him put his hand on his forehead and keep it there for a little while. Then he lifts it off and there is no blood. Ashley smiles, "I knew it." She hears the door open and Ganondorf comes in. He takes her out by taking her hand and flinging her in front of him. She flinches as the cold hand holds onto hers. She tries to yank her hand out of his, but Ganondorf looks down at her and smiles, "You want to get out? Try as you might. You won't I promise. So stop trying to. I want to show you some one before he dies." Ashley, terrified, stops in her steps, thinking about Derek, but Ganondorf yanks her back to her place. They finally reach a long hallway and Ashley sees a door the same as hers when she was last in the castle. Derek walks in with the Master sword in both of his hands. Ganondorf takes it out of his hands and puts it towards Ashley's throat, "Open the door." Ashley opens the door slowly thinking about if Ganondorf is going to kill her brother in here. She thinks about all of the knives and other weapons that would kill him. She looks through and gasps as she sees Link hand- cuffed to the wall with chains. His head is down and he is sweating. "LINK!" Ashley screams and runs into the dungeon and Link lifts his head. "Sh-Shana? I can't believe it! You're here!" He tries to pull himself to her but is stopped by the chains on the wall. Ashley runs up to him and hugs him. He's covered in sweat. She doesn't care. She found him and that is all she cares about now. Link kisses her on her head. She looks up and smiles, "I'm so glad you're alive. I lo-" "Alright! Enough talk in here! Shana, answer my question," Ganondorf walks in with the Master sword in his right hand. "Will you give up your Triforce and get Link? Or would you like to keep it and watch him die?" Ashley gasps as he says his last sentence. Link lowers his head. "I will give you five minutes," and Ganondorf walks out and slams the door shut. Ashley stands there in the dark dungeon as Link's deep breathing gets heavier. "...Link? Uhh..." "Shana, do whatever you want. It's a 50/50 chance he will actually listen to you." "I know but-" "And he'll kill me anyway. So just let it go. Don't let him take your Triforce and take over."  
  
"NO! I will not! LINK! WAKE UP! God! I don't want to leave you! I'd rather let Ganondorf take my Triforce than to loose you!" She whispers, "I love you." Link looks up, "How?" "From the day I saw you, you looked at me like we've been together, forever and-" "We have...been." "What?" "Never mind. Look, Shana, I have a plan. I-" The door opens and Ganondorf walks in, "Time's up! So, what is it, sweet?" Ashley hugs Link, tears stream down her face. "That's a good sign. Shana, give me your Triforce." "But-" "NOW!" She looks at Link and winks at him. He looks at her in shock. She walks up to Ganondorf and puts one of her hands behind her back and makes a ball of light so Link can see. He smiles. Bad guys NEVER win. He thinks. Ganondorf takes Ashley's left hand and yells, "COOROPERATE WITH ME!" She smiles. She snaps her fingers on her right hand and the ball of light gets bigger in a flash. It fills her entire back. Ganondorf lifts her left hand in the air and her Triforce glows as so does his and Link's too. Another Triforce comes down from the ceiling, Zelda's. All of them are about to combine, but Ashley smacks Ganondorf's face with the huge ball of light and the Triforce pieces disappear into their beholders. Ganondorf falls to the ground from the unexpected impact from Ashley's power. Ashley turns around and melts the handcuffs that were around Link's wrists. They fall off and Ashley pulls Link to the entrance. She hears metal scrape on the floor and Ganondorf moan. She turns around as the Master sword flies through the air and hits Link in the back. She screams. Link gets heavy as Ashley catches him in her arms. She starts to cry hysterically because of losing Link. She lays him on the floor after taking the Master sword out of his back and throwing it on the ground. Link breathes deeply, "I told you it was a 50/50 chance." She laughs while she cries, "Link. You can't, die. You just can't." "You won't lose me, because, I will always be in...your heart. Shana, I love you too." Ashley hugs him and cries into his muddy, torn up tunic. She soon hears a voice in her head. She looks up. Sing my song, Shana. Lugia. "Sing what song!?" She screams to the atmosphere. Ganondorf gets up as Ashley says her sentence. Ashley hears him and looks behind herself. She sees him having trouble walking, as he gets closer to her and the dying Link. She whispers to Link, "I love you. I will NEVER let you die." Link manages out his last words, "I know you won't. I trust you." Ashley sniffles and gets up as Link lets his last breath go. She runs to the Master sword, powers it up in a second, and runs to Ganondorf. "Have fun! IN HELL!" She cries to Ganondorf as she slams the Master sword into his chest and he yells with all of his power. The room gets as bright as the sun as Ashley's Triforce of Light lights up. She hears a voice. The song. It was Lugia again. "Lugia's song! I know that! My favorite song!" She squeals with excitement. She sings so beautifully. As the notes flow out of her mouth, Link comes back to life. She feels the song flowing through her like a rush of warm water falling down her back in a shower. She feels Link alive and breathing in the room. She finishes the song and runs to him as the bright light dies down. He has already stood up, "Want to know what heaven looks like?" "I will know when I die," she says to Link and hugs him so tightly that Link can't breathe. He takes her hands off of his waist and smiles at her. She smiles back. Link takes the Master sword out of Ganondorf and puts it back in its scabbard. He picks Ashley up and carries her out of the room, leaving a dead Ganondorf on the floor. They both see Derek running through the halls screaming. Ashley laughs and looks up at Link. He looks down at her and smiles. They both say, "Derek! Over here!" They both laugh. Derek runs into the hallway Ashley and Link are in and stops dead in his footsteps, "Ohhh... sorry to bother you two. Lovebirds," he mumbles and walks out of the hallway as Ashley and Link look at each other and laugh loudly. Link puts Ashley down onto the ground, "Uhhh, Shana? Can-" Ashley kisses him on the lips. They stand there for a long time, kissing. Out of nowhere, a flash of lightning strikes Link and he is sent flying across the hallway. Ashley shrieks. Link is stopped right before he hits the wall and starts to glow a gold-ish color. Ashley starts to scream but Link falls to the ground. The gold-ish color disappears from him. "OWWW!! My a-" "LINK? You're...you're okay!" Ashley screams. "Yeah. Damnit. I feel, like a huge boulder just hit me in the a-" "Link!" Ashley runs to him and hugs him. "What was that? "I don't know," Link looks back to where he almost hit the wall. He rubs his butt. Ashley pulls him out of the hallway, "Come on! Let's get out of this castle!" Link, rubbing his butt, says, "Why? Why don't we just stay in here and-" "No, come on!" "What about your brother?" "Oh yeah. Take him home." "Fine," he snaps his fingers and Derek screams. Ashley laughs, "You did take him back to my house didn't you?" "Of course!" Link laughs. "Trust me," he winks at her. Ashley smiles and they walk out of the castle.  
  
They get out of the castle and Ashley breaks the silence, "So, what's this planet's name anyway?" "Zemon," Link answers. "Really? Sounds like something from Fox McCloud's stuff." Link laughs, "I guess." Roy runs up to them, "There you-", he sees Link. He gives him a high-five and hugs him, "Link! You made it!" "Thanks go to Shana," Link says to Roy. Roy looks at Ashley with wide eyes, "You 'killed'-" "YEP!" Ashley squeals. Roy jumps up and down screaming in delight, "GO SHANA!" Link settles Roy down from his hyper-activity and takes Ashley's hand. "Ohhh... hooked up? Damnit," Roy says. "Oh Roy," Link pats Roy's back "you'll get your girl. Don't worry." Roy smiles, "I will?" "Yup," he laughs. Ashley asks Link, "Well, we should be leaving anyway. So, Link?" "Yes?" "Do your stuff." "Sure," Link snaps his fingers and disappears. Ashley stands there in silence, shocked about what just happened. Link just left her standing in Zemon. Roy's gone too. She thinks to herself, Link snapped his fingers and disappeared...maybe I can do the same to get out of here. She snaps her fingers and disappears. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18  
  
Ashley appears in her bedroom. Link is on the floor with Roy on top of him. Disturbed, Ashley says, "Uhh... Link? What are you doing?" Link mumbles something. Roy gets up and brushes himself off, "He said I landed on him when we came here. I don't believe him. I came here and he was standing under me. It's his fault!" "No it's not! Roy you-" "Okay! Fine it was MY fault! I di-" Ashley yells to both of them, "ENOUGH!" They both stop in mid sentence and look at her with wide eyes. Link points behind her. "What? What's wrong with you two?" Ashley realizes what Link's trying to tell her and she looks behind herself. "Oh, Hi... TAKIL? WHAT THE!?" The huge dragon is outside of the window, flying. He taps the glass and Ashley opens the window. "It's about time you've opened the window, Shana," he says to Ashley with a smile. "Huh?" "I've been waiting out here for a while now." "No-no-no-one has noticed you?" "Not yet." "What do you mean, 'not yet'?" "See for yourself." Suddenly, she hears Link say, "Damnit! What's this thing in my stomach?" He rubs his stomach with a mad expression on his face. "Uhh... Link? Are you...HUNGRY!? What is happening Takil?" Ashley stares at Link, shocked. "He's real. Human, I should say. If you have touched him in a manner, as in kissing, he became real because of a real person touching a non-living thing in the same manner." She turns around, "Oh, I did kiss him. Is that bad?" "Oh no. Not at all, Shana. I guess you needed it to be this way." "I guess." "Hey Shana?" Link asks Ashley. She turns back to Link, "What?" "What's this thing in my stomach making noises?" "You're hungry." "Huh?" "You need food." "Oh! Hey! Where's your food!?" Ashley sighs, "Downstairs, in the pantry." Suddenly Derek runs into Ashley's bedroom. He sees Link and screams, "What? I thought I was dreaming this!" "Uhh... no," Ashley says. "Wow! This must be magic!" "I guess so. The magic of Nintendo." 


	19. Commercial

The Magic of Nintendo  
        Commercial!  
  
Ashley- Sometimes, people don't really know if there is actually magic out there. But there is. And the person with the magic doesn't want other people to know.   
  
Link- Yep! Hey Shana, can-   
  
Ashley- No! I'm not playing a stupid card game!   
  
Roy- Hey Shana, can you-   
  
Ashley- NOOO!! Don't even think about asking me out! Hugs Link.   
  
Roy- But-   
  
Ashley-No! See all of these problems I have with these guys? Gives both Link and Roy nuggies.  
  
Link- Oww!   
  
Roy- Awww... come on! I can only do that to you!   
  
Ashley- Sticks her tongue out at Roy.  
  
Roy- Hmmmm... the immature one?   
  
Ganondorf- Ohhh... fresh meat!   
  
Ashley- Oh God, shut up Ganondorf!   
  
Ganondorf- What?   
  
Ashley- It's kinda funny because the bad guys are really good. Whispers When they're not playing their role.   
  
Ganondorf- Haha.   
  
Ashley- It's true.   
  
Ganondorf- I know. Hey let's play-   
  
Ashley- I'm not playing any freakin' card games!!!   
  
Link- I know. But Ganondorf was going to say-   
  
Ganondorf- Let's play Super Smash Bros. Melee.   
  
Ashley- OH! Why didn't you say so! Come on!   
  
They all go in Ashley's bedroom, except Link. Link slinks to the pantry to find some of those vanilla wafers Ashley bought a couple days ago. He takes them out of the pantry and turns around. He sees Ashley's Mom, who knows now that they are here, and screams and runs to the garage door leaving the wafers scattered about the kitchen floor. Ashley's Mom grumbles how messy Link is and starts to pick the wafers up. Link, without looking forward as he runs, runs smack right into the garage door and falls onto the floor.  
  
Ashley walks down the stairs and asks her Mom- Where's Link?   
  
Ashley's Mom- He's by the garage.   
  
Ashley walks to the garage door and sees Link sprawled on his back on the floor.  
  
She laughs- Link! Get up! Lazy bum!   
  
Link smiles, gets up, and tackles Ashley to the floor- Can I have those cookies? Pwease?   
  
Ashley kisses him- You can have anything your little heart desires.   
  
Link jumps up- YAY!!!!   
  
Link runs to the kitchen, almost knocking Ashley's Mom over and takes the wafers off of the floor and runs upstairs to Ashley's bedroom. Ashley gets up and walks upstairs after Link. Ashley hears her stereo blasting with the Evanescence CD on, Link's favorite.  
  
She sighs and opens the door. Ashley is shocked at Ganondorf's hideous dancing and quietly says- uhh... I think it should stop here. You don't wanna know what Ganondorf's doing...heh.   
  
Link- Come on Shana!   
  
Link pulls Ashley's arm into her bedroom and the door closes.  
  
        Want to Know What Happens To The Aniraco?  
  
Link and Ashley are in a plain room with only the Aniraco in Ashley's hand, a cell phone in Link's hand, and a computer in the back left of the room. There are no windows, just a door on the right wall. The lights go up, and Ashley and Link are chatting about, well, who knows what.  
  
Ashley: ...I can't believe that you actually can eat plastic without having digesting problems...oh!! Um, hi, I'm Ashley, and this is um, um, um... Link: They heard you, thanks a lot. Hello, I'm Link, and we're here to tell you something very important.  
  
He pauses, as if to think of what to say next, then with an evil grin on his face, turns to Ashley and says...  
  
Hey, while you're introducing the Aniraco to the audience, make sure that no one looks down your shirt.  
  
He starts to pretend to clear his throat while saying, clear enough for everyone listening to understand.  
  
Just...like...Roy...di...OW!  
  
When Link mentioned the whole don't-look-down-my-shirt-while-we-fly comment, Ashley was shocked. She still is shocked and embarrassed, but now she is also fuming. However, she can't stand it anymore once Link starts to bring up Roy's name. To prevent any damage done to her reputation, Ashley smacks Link with all of her might (which is pretty hard, by the way).  
  
Ashley: Well, that was a bit of a shock. Now, let's get down to business. Link now has a gargantuan bruise on the side of his head. He is pretty embarrassed and pissed, but mentally agrees to move on.  
  
Link: Yeah, let's just move on.  
  
(In thought) OK, I'll just kill you later, Shana. Ashley: Do you frequently feel lonely?  
  
Link: Are you a huge fan of video games?  
  
Are you rich?  
  
Then the Aniraco is for you!  
  
This amazing device can make Mario, Luigi, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Peach, Link, Ganondorf, Kirby, Lugia, Roy, and Bowser appear and disappear before your very eyes at the push of a button! The Aniraco is used in The Magic of Nintendo. Buy yours today!  
  
Only 100 trillion dollars!  
  
However, if you call and order yours in the next 10 minutes, we'll lower the cost to only 100 billion dollars, and we'll throw in a copy of The Magic of Nintendo, written by yours truly, yours free! We'll even throw something else in with that! Lifetime supplies of magic mushrooms that will let you see all of the Nintendo characters, invisible or not! This lasts for a year!  
  
This whole time, Ganondorf has been secretly watching from the doorway. He now walks up to Ashley and Link. They are terrified. Ganondorf is about to speak, but before he does, he turns to the camera, flashes a huge smile and waves.  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, Shana? Link? You know how you are selling the Aniraco? Well...  
  
Ganondorf snatches the Aniraco out of Ashley's hands.  
  
Well, now it's mine!!!  
  
He runs out of the room, screaming, shouting, and laughing maniacally.  
  
Link: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Link and Ashley pause for a few moments to turn over in their minds what just happened. Finally, Ashley breaks the silence.  
  
Ashley: I guess we are sold out of Aniracos then!  
  
Link: I guess so!  
  
Goodbye then!  
  
Goodbye!  
  
You hear Ganondorf running, screaming, shouting, and laughing maniacally towards the camera. You hear him gasp, and then the camera falls down. The screen goes blank.  
  
Ganondorf: This has been a paid presentation. Ow...  
  
        Written by: Nikki 


	20. Interview with the Author

Interview with The Author,  
        Ashley Martin.  
  
        Interviewed- July 3, 2003  
  
Interviewer- Ashley, how did you come up with this story?   
  
Ashley- Well, two years ago, I was in my shower singing a song and then I came up with this story. At first, it was really bad but I re-did it. You don't want to read the first version before I re-did it. It was really, really bad...   
  
Interviewer- Okay. So do you really have magic?   
  
Ashley- I keep that classified.   
  
Interviewer- Okay then, how many times did you really re-do the story?   
  
Ashley- Well, at least, like, 3 or 4 times.   
  
Interviewer- Do you think this book will become a movie?   
  
Ashley- I'm not sure at all. I hope it will be published though. I want to show this to the world! I really do want this to become a movie also. It would be neat seeing all of the famous characters on screen.   
  
Interviewer- Don't we all. So, How old are you really?   
  
Ashley- I'm going to be 14 in two days. July 5th is my birthday.   
  
Interviewer- Is Link really real?   
  
Ashley- I also keep that classified.   
  
Interviewer- Oh. Sure. So, are you going to write any more Nintendo related stories in the future?   
  
Ashley- Yes, definitely, I will. I was thinking of making a sequel to The Magic of Nintendo.   
  
Interviewer- And do you know what the title of the sequel is going to be?   
  
Ashley- The Magic of Nintendo: Ganondorf's Revenge   
  
Interviewer- So I heard Ganondorf out of your story is actually good. Have you written anything about him being good?   
  
Ashley- All evil must have good in them. And yes, I have written a little commercial about him being good. I'm going to post it on the Internet soon.  
  
Interviewer- Great. Is there going to be romance in the story? Like kissing?   
  
Ashley- Yes! Oh yes! At the end... you'll find out.   
  
Interviewer- When was the last time you have put in a chapter?  
  
Ashley- I was on writer's block in the last couple of days, but now, I'm going to write chapter 15 this weekend.   
  
Interviewer- Is there anything interesting about the next chapter?  
  
Ashley- Yep! You'll find out soon!   
  
Interviewer- When was the date you really started the story?   
  
Ashley- Hmmm... I think I was in 6th grade and I started writing on, I think it was October 25, 2000 if I'm not mistaken. All I know is that school was in session when I was writing it and the trees had brown leaves on them.   
  
Interviewer- Okay. How many 8.5 by 11 pages typed are you thinking of going to write?   
  
Ashley- I'm thinking about around 50 to 80 or 100 pages. I'm not sure yet. Let's let the future decide.   
  
Interviewer- Right. I heard your bedroom has a lot of Zelda posters in it. Is that correct?   
  
Ashley- Yep! I have a lot of Link posters too.   
  
Interviewer- Did you ever think of making a newspaper for Hyrule?   
  
Ashley- Yes. The Hyrule Weekly. I'm going to start it soon.   
  
Interviewer- Is anything going to happen to your brother in the story?   
  
Ashley- Yes, but that is all I can tell you.   
  
Interviewer- All right. Are you thinking about letting Nintendo know that you're writing this?   
  
Ashley- I definitely will as soon as I'm finished with the first book.   
  
Interviewer- What is the planet's name that Peach was going to say in chapter 6?   
  
Ashley- You will find out at the end of the book.   
  
Interviewer- Have you ever thought of a song that represents The Magic of Nintendo?   
  
Ashley- Yes. It's from the CD Evanescence-Fallen tracks 10, 11, 4 and 2. They totally take my story into the world of life.   
  
Interviewer- Tracks 10, 11, 4 and 2 of the Evanescence CD are My Last Breath, Whisper, My Immortal, and Bring me to life, why did you choose those tracks for your book?   
  
Ashley- I chose Bring me to life when I first heard the song because it described the entire book. I chose My Immortal because of a part with my brother in it, which is in upcoming chapters. My Last Breath is with Link, another part of the book that will be in future chapters. Whisper is going to be the last chapter song in the book; it will be like the finale song of the entire book.   
  
Interviewer- I heard, once, you made your own alphabet for Hyrule and are still currently using it, is that true?   
  
Ashley- Yes. I made it during 8th grade, the last couple of days. Interviewer- How long are you going to be familiar with Link and/or Nintendo?   
  
Ashley- Forever, I hope I don't lose interest. It would be disappointing.   
  
Interviewer- Have you ever wanted to make a replica of the Master sword?   
  
Ashley- I will when I have the money.   
  
Interviewer- What is your favorite thing or things to do?   
  
Ashley- Well, I love to draw Anime, I love to write (as you can see), I LOVE to sing, umm... I love to cook too; I love to listen to music on my new stereo. I'm not a sports person. I try to play sports as hard as I can but I just can't do it. My talents are in the Arts. Oh, and I do graphic design and web design, as you can see on my website, Pinky. I also love to read, when I get the chance. ((Laughs)).   
  
Interviewer- Have you ever been using your imagination with the Nintendo characters?   
  
Ashley- Yes. ((Laughs)). I go on my own little adventures in my bedroom so no one can bother me.   
  
Interviewer- Does any one know about this?   
  
Ashley- Yes, my friend, Amanda who is in my story. She knows about this and does her own adventures with her "boyfriend" Roy. I don't think Roy likes her anymore.   
  
Interviewer- What did Neena nor Sadonu mean in chapter 6?   
  
Ashley- About our deal.   
  
Interviewer- And what about that name "Aniraco" What is that?   
  
Ashley- ((laughs)) It's Ocarina spelled backwards.   
  
Interviewer- I heard you had a Hyrulean calendar for your book, can you tell me what it is?   
  
Ashley- Gladly. Yraunaj has 31 days, Yraurbef has 28 days, Hcram has 30 days, Lirpa has 31 days, Yam has 31 days, Enuj has 20 days, Yluj has 31 days, Tsugua has 31 days, Rebmetpes has 30 days, Rebotco had 30 days, Rebmevon has 30 days, and Rebmeced has 31 days.   
  
Interviewer- Wow, that's a lot. You have come up with other ideas in the story that you have never put in. What are they?   
  
Ashley- First of all, there is an embarrassing letter I made from Peach. I will read it to you:  
  
        Dear Shana, I know the name Shana sounds weird to you, but that's what we call you in our world. Second of all, I'm your mother in our world. I've given you that name. When I came to your house with Link, Link told me he won a contest for protecting you from Ganondorf. He also asked me if I could come. That's why I came with him. If you have seen this letter, you are on your first journey into our world to save us because of Bowser or Ganondorf. Next to this letter there is a bag filled with blue powder. Sprinkle some on your head and say this word: Nevan! And you'll be where we are taken. Take this pouch everywhere you go.  
        I love you,  
        Peach   
  
Second of all I am never going to put Tido in. (He kind of looks like Cyntaquill from Pokémon). His species is Hidomink. He would never fit in the story line so I took him out. There's a Yellow Stone that looks like a geode and it's yellow, of course. It made me warp to their planet and back to mine. There is also a disease between the Nintendo characters that I would never put in. It's called Glava. Don't ask how it works because I don't know how it works. ((Laughs)).   
  
Interviewer- Interesting, a lot of things you didn't put in the story. So, when do you think you'll be finishing the book and working on the next one?   
  
Ashley- Probably when I'm almost 16 years old. ((Laughs)). Probably not, I'm guessing at the end of the year or next July, Somewhere in there.  
  
Interviewer- How many times have you read your story?   
  
Ashley- More than 100 times, at least. I have to get it flowing and going back to see what has happened and revising it so I don't make any spelling and grammar errors.   
  
Interviewer- Is this true, is Link afraid of going into cars?   
  
Ashley- ((Laughs)) Yes. ((Laughs))   
  
Interviewer- How?   
  
Ashley- Well, I had a dream about it and he would NEVER go near one so we had to bring Epona down from Hyrule for him so he can ride her to destinations with me. That's how it went.   
  
Interviewer- Do you collect things?   
  
Ashley- Oh yes! Sailor Moon dolls, Zelda action figures, cards, and Care bears, Mc. Donald's toys, Pikachus and Pokémon things, and other Nintendo stuff. I cram it all on one shelf above my desk in my room.   
  
Interviewer- What is your computer that you type your story on?   
  
Ashley- An eMac! Boo yeah! Macintosh rules! Ahem... sorry. I don't like Microsoft because I think they get all of their ideas from Macintosh.   
  
Interviewer- Okay... What is your favorite video game?   
  
Ashley- All of the Zelda games, SSX Tricky, and SSBM.   
  
Interviewer- What is SSBM?   
  
Ashley- No one knows! ((Laughs)). It's Super Smash Bros. Melee.   
  
Interviewer- Oh. Do you still collect Pokémon cards?   
  
Ashley- Not any more. I used to. I have a lot now and I want to sell them for money.   
  
Interviewer- Well, that will be enough questions for now.   
  
Ashley- Thank you. I hope my readers will get a lot of information out of it. 


End file.
